


Riddles

by Tom_from_diary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_from_diary/pseuds/Tom_from_diary
Summary: Шел - упал - очнулся - Гарри Поттер.История о молодом Волдеморте, оказавшемся в теле своего будущего главного врага. Дамбигуд, Уизлигад.





	Riddles

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано на Фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5755167

В воздухе пахнет пергаментом и - совсем немного - чернилами. Тишина, гулкая и пугающая, окружает меня. Здесь нет ни пола, ни потолка, ни времени - только бесконечное ожидание неизвестного. А потом...  
Потом я проснулся.  
Яркий свет ударил в лицо, и я зажмурился. На голову явно что-то опустили, по всей видимости, шляпу, поля которой свисали мне до самого носа, и все снова погрузилось во тьму. К тишине, что стояла кругом, я почти привык и остался бы и дальше в молчаливом ожидании без движения, если бы не тихий голос, зазвучавший прямо в ушах. Какое-то время потребовалось на то, чтобы отогнать апатию и сосредоточиться на словах, но разобрав их значение, я чуть обморок не словил.  
\- И куда же, скажи на милость, мне тебя тогда отправить? Ты определенно способен достигнуть величия на Слизерине, но непростой у нас с тобой выбор, ох непростой!  
Вялые мысли заворочались, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее. Слизерин? Выбор? Что-то такое я уже проходил, когда только поступал в школу магии Хогвартс. Правда, не припомню, чтобы там устраивали перераспределение ученикам старше первого курса. В конце концов я ухватился за единственный, наиболее адекватный вопрос и выдал:  
\- Какого Мордреда?  
Собеседник вздохнул.  
\- Решайся уж скорее, там другие дети ждут, - я услышал нарастающий гул вокруг. И правда, кто знает, сколько времени я тут торчу, дай Бог, без сознания не очень долго находился?  
\- Да согласен я.  
\- Если уж ты хорошо подумал... - откликнулся собеседник и неожиданно заорал, отчего меня дернуло. - СЛИЗЕРИН!  
Ответом последовала мертвая тишина. С меня сняли шляпу, и я наконец-то получил возможность изучить место, где нахожусь. Высокие стены, огромные окна, парящие в воздухе свечи - это нельзя ни с чем спутать. Большой зал Хогвартса и, вероятно, церемония распределения, последнее я узнал по небольшой кучке детей, столпившихся в проходе. Все присутствующие глазели на меня и, честно, это не очень приятно. Нет, быть не обделенным вниманием толпы - хорошо, но не тогда, когда на тебя пялятся, будто Смерть увидели. Я поспешил за знакомый стол под серебряно-зеленым флагом, чувствуя на себе внимательные взгляды. Сзади прозвучала чья-то фамилия, но мне на это было по боку. Опустившись на скамейку рядом с худеньким темноволосым первокурсником, смутно кого-то напоминавшим, я тронул его за рукав и задал волнующий вопрос.  
\- Какой сейчас год?  
\- Девяносто первый, - откликнулся тот, ничуть не удивившись, а я поспешил поднять челюсть с пола. Девяносто первый!  
\- Э... - только и смог выдавить я, подавив желание заорать на весь зал.  
Тем временем, оставшиеся дети разошлись по разным столам, затем поднялся седобородый старичок в очках и толкнул короткую, лишенную смысла речь. Зато сразу после нее перед нами появилась еда, и я тотчас налег на пирожки, осознав, что страшно голоден. На меня все еще косились, так что пришлось прибегнуть к помощи.  
\- Чего они на меня уставились? - поинтересовался я, повернувшись к тому же пареньку, что так огорошил меня ответом на предыдущий вопрос.  
Тот оторвался от вдохновенного поглощения пудинга и второй раз за пять минут оставил меня в глубоком шоке:  
\- Да ты ведь сам Гарри Поттер! Кто, как не ты, известен стольким волшебникам сразу? Да после одного звучания твоего имени тут гвалт поднялся, будь здоров.  
\- Том, -сухо прокомментировал я.  
\- Что?  
\- Меня зовут Том.  
\- Ясно, - он как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами и вернулся к еде. - А я Нотт, Теодор.  
Меня кольнуло. Фамилия оказалась знакомой - да что там, единственный известный мне Нотт учится, насколько я помню, со мной на одном курсе, вот только никаких Теодоров там и близко не было. На ум пришли его предыдущие слова, и я подумал, что мой знакомый может быть родственником, а может и отцом этого мальчишки. Что уж там, сходить с ума - так со вкусом.

Какое-то время спустя, когда все наелись до отвала, старосты повели народ в гостиные. Примерно тогда выяснился один не особо приятный факт: я-как-Гарри ношу очки. Что еще плохо, так это то, что я совершенно не знаю человека, которым сейчас являюсь. Если Гарри достаточно хорошо знаком с кем-то из присутствующих, я могу здорово проколоться, хотя, судя по реакции на мое распределение, уже успел. Хорошо хоть Нотт не стал лезть с вопросами, а просто принял все как факт - думаю, кого другого мои слова насторожили бы. В самом деле, какой нормальный школьник не знает, что за год на улице?..  
Каждый думал о своем, до гостиной мы добирались практически в полной тишине. Староста повел нас к знакомому спуску в подземелья, прохлада и каменные стены заставляли меня почувствовать себя дома. Около гладкой стены, где на моей памяти располагался проход в гостиную, наш сопровождающий огласил пароль, и мы - вперед пропустили новичков - кучкой ввалились внутрь. Нас встретила девушка, представившаяся Джеммой Фарли, и загнала очередную речь, о том, что отныне мы семья. Эти слова я прекрасно помню наизусть, так как знаю себя самого старостой, но на этот раз я оказался слушателем. По лицу стоящего неподалеку белобрысого мальчишки, тоже первокурсника, я явно прочел "Мы с Поттером семья? Да чтоб мне сдохнуть!", но не придал этому особого значения. В конце концов, мало ли кому успел перейти дорогу Гарри.  
Чуть позже в гостиной нарисовался наш декан, профессор Северус Снейп. Этот тип произвел на меня какое-никакое, но впечатление, когда в резких интонациях разъяснил нам систему баллов и поднял (или постарался поднять) сопернический дух факультета. Соперничать предстояло, в наибольшей степени, с факультетом Гриффиндор, за кубок Школы. Вспомнив огромную толпу, сидевшую за львиным столом, я подумал, что у них есть все шансы победить количеством, и тут же - не без ухмылки - вспомнил, сколько с этой оравы снимают за хулиганство. Сообщение о том, что наши змейки уже шестой год числятся победителями кубка, лишь подтвердило эту мысль, и я испытал гордость за родной факультет.  
Комната мне досталась одиночная. Не запираясь, я присел на кровать, накрытую изумрудно-зеленым одеялом, и стал рассматривать вещи Поттера, заранее перенесенные сюда домовиками. Имущества у меня-прежнего оказалось крайне мало, интерес представляла лишь большая белая сова. "Хедвиг" - было написано на пришлепнутом к клетке клочке бумаги. Нашлись также школьные принадлежности для первого курса, но все это шмотье было мне знакомо, кроме, разумеется, волшебной палочки. Я как раз разглядывал ее, когда в дверь негромко постучали.  
\- Войдите, - откликнулся я, и внутрь просунулась голова Нотта. Я сделал рукой приглашающий жест, одновременно сдвигая чемоданы и барахло из них в угол.  
\- Не мешаю, Том?  
\- Не-а, - я запоздало обратил внимание, что он не назвал меня Гарри. - С чем явился?  
Нотт на мгновение замялся:  
\- Мне показалось... ты растерялся тогда, на распределении, - неуверенно сказал он. - Я подумал, может, ты захочешь что-то спросить...  
\- Да, захочу. Почему на меня все смотрят как на привидение?  
\- Потому что ты Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, - моя бровь медленно поползла вверх. - Ты прославился тем, что победил Лорда Волдеморта.  
Если бы у меня во рту был чай, он бы тотчас выплеснулся на мантию, как пить дать.  
\- Нотт! - не выдержал я. - Ты меня решил в могилу свести?  
\- А что такое?  
\- Ничего особенного, - спохватившись, я вновь принял безразличное выражение лица. - Расскажу потом... возможно.  
\- Ладно, - он умолк и отвернулся. - Готов к завтра?  
Я лишь усмехнулся. Откуда парню знать, что учебную программу я помню вплоть до пятого курса? Конечно, преподаватели совершенно другие, взять того же Снейпа, которого я в жизни не видел, но какая, по сути, разница? Мое дело - выучиться и узнать-таки, как это я так попал.  
Нотт вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
